blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ping Pong
Ping Pong (born: Boris Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV) is a monk of the Xiaolin Temple. He is the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood who joined the Xiaolin Dragons in the quest for Shen Gong Wu, and the never-ending battle between the Heylin. His signature Wu is the Golden Peach and Vest of Kimiku. He idolizes Kimiko, for being so brave when odds are always stacked against her. Appearance Ping Pong bore a huge resemblance to fellow teammate, Omi. While both being quite short in stature, it is important to note that Ping Pong was half of Omi's size. Ping Pong and Omi shared a yellow skin tone, the same facial structure and were both bald, being Xiaolin monks. However, Ping Pong did have a few minor differences that set him apart from Omi, that corresponded to his element. Due to being a Xiaolin monk like Omi, they both had white circles on their forehead; Omi had nine while Ping Pong carried three. Personality Ping Pong is a spirited young monk and was quite hyperactive. He is cheery and was extremely enthusiastic about training. He has held great respect towards the other monks, but has admired Kimiko the most and was delighted when Omi agreed to take him in as a apprentice. It may also be noted that Ping Pong's joyful and quirky personality greatly appeals to the other monks especially with Kimiko who sees him as a younger brother. In battle, Ping Pong is determined to win and has had a strong sense of justice and duty. Although, due to Ping Pong's innocence, he is gullible and easily fooled into too much of what Omi ordered him to do. If Kimiko is in any sort of danger, he becomes agressive and protective of her, as she is his idol for always fighting until the very end. Kimiko had even nicknamed and instead of calling him Ping Pong she calls him Boris. Background Ping Pong was born in Europe and is assumed to be orphaned. He has immense speed for his age which makes him run up to a hundred miles per hour. Ping uses his speed to become a messenger to deliver scrolls and documents around Europe. But, when the mailing system became more advanced and rendered journeymen messengers obsolete, Ping started to search for a new activity to partake in. He soon remembered that he worshiped his four favorite warriors: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. Inspired by their heroism, he decided to journey to the Xiaolin Temple and became a monk himself. He is especially fond of Kimiko for her website and bravery in battle despite all the odds stacked up against her. Once he had came to the temple, Kimiko soon opened up her telepathy channel to him so they could talk just like the others that share the same thing. Kimiko had nicknamed him Boris and calls him that name instead of the other monks nickname of Ping Pong. Powers/Abilities As the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood he possesses elemental ablities and powers associated with his element: *''' Superhuman Strength:' He can break a wall, with his bare hands *'Expert Martial Artist:' He is an excellent martial artist able to reach the Shoku Warrior rank, without even becoming a Wudai Warrior *'Superhuman Speed:' Ping is small and frail in combat, but makes up of this flaw with his speed. He can launch a flurry of punches and kicks to stagger his opponents with a barrage of attacks. In addition to his speedy attacks, he can also run at superhumanly fast *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are at superhuman levels *'Superhuman Agility': he has agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort *'Superhuman Durability': he has proven to have a superhuman durability *'Superhuman Equilibrium': he has shown the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: can remember things as far back as the day he was born in complete detail, it was especially handy with his former job as a delivery man *'''Oraganic Manipulation: he can control everything and anything organic, both organisms and organic matter. He can create, manipulate, shape, transform, heal and/or destroy everything that lives, has lived or comes from either of the above *'Biological Absorption': he is able to absorb other biological matter into his own body, allowing the him to absorb and replicate various powers, knowledge and/or skills of the target *'Adoptive Muscle Memory': he is able to copy how a person aims, giving himself incredible marksmanship, though if he wanted to use certain weapons he would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts *'DNA Absorption': he can absorb all the genetic information of a target, usually by touch, often gaining their skills, appearance, and powers if he has one. He may also gain some of the target's personality. He may be able to store the separate set of DNA without accessing it so he can remain in his normal form until another form is needed, he can also keep his mindset *'Knowledge Absorption': he is able to selectively steal/absorb knowledge from others or objects such as books or computers, and store the taken knowledge within his own minds. By stealing the knowledge from the minds of others, he can leave his victims in a state of permanent dementia, or simply bestow a temporary lapse in memory *'Memory Absorption': he is able to selectively absorb memories from others and use the information within and/or store them within his own mind. The memories taken may come back to the victim over time or can be permanently kept by himself, depending on the level of skill with the power *'Life-Force Absorption': he can drain the victim of their life-force, their source of vitality and health, allowing him to regain their life-force, while causing the victims to decline in vigor. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death. He may be able to store up excess life-force to extend his lifespan, and use for regeneration purposes *'Power Absorption': he can steal powers from others, usually this is temporary and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but sometimes he may be able to steal powers permanently *'Biological Explosion': he can cause any biological life-forms to explode. The exact effect may range from various levels of harm to death to total disintegration *'Body Modification': he is able to modify his own body or anothers to his liking *'Cellular Disintegration': he is able to dissolve any sort of organic cells, including plants, bone, or even fertile dirt and dissolve them, destroying them at a cellular or even protein level, allowing him to destroy his targets, either by a specific part or outright disintegration. He can also dissolve viral or germ like cells from his own body for self-treatment *'Death Inducement': he kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. May be used by touch, at a distance, simply willing it to happen, or performing certain ritual *'Decomposition Manipulation': he is able to control all things/beings connected to decomposition such as vermin, worms and maggots. He may be able to control scavengers, such as coyotes, dogs, wolves, foxes, rats, crows and vultures or take their forms *'Evolution Manipulation': he is able to control of the evolution of species and individuals, advancing or decreasing them in evolutionary terms, shifting their adaptations/abilities to create new species, etc. He is able to grant superpowers, especially those related to expanding the normal abilities of the species, remove the existing powers or granting the species a potential to gain powers *'Health Manipulation': he is able to manipulate healing and healing process, speeding any or all aspects of healing to the point of regenerating, or slowing and blocking healing even if the victim possesses healing abilities such as Enhanced Regeneration. He is able to sense the health of anyone and the causes of wounds, diseases or injuries, the health history and possibly even genetic weaknesses and predispositions. He may be able learn to reopen old wounds and re-inflict old illnesses and conditions, or even inflict completely new ones *'Life Creation': he can create life *'Malleable Anatomy': he can modify the physiological features of himself and others, including face, body, skin, or size to a limited degree in order to disguise or look like another person. While removing/concealing a body-part, like a finger, eye, etc, is possible, he can't actually add anything new to the body-shape. He can however, shift the flesh to a remarkable degree, although the changed being will always be recognizably as a member of their species *'Organic Attacks': he can release/use organic substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc **'Expanding Organic Bolts': Project organic substances that expands rapidly on contact with an object **'Formulated Organic Blasts': Release blasts of organic substances in a form of a creature or object **'Hand Blasts': Release organic substance blasts from hands **'Missile Generation': Create missiles of organic substances **'Obscured Attacks': Channel attacks through a medium **'Omnidirectional Organic Waves': Send out a wave of organic substances in all directions. **'Organic Ball Projection': Create and launch spheres of organic substances **'Organic Beam Emission': Release beams of a organic substances **'Organic Blast': Release organic substances over a specific target area **'Organic Bolt Projection': Release low powered projectiles of organic substances **'Organic Bombs': Create bombs/explosions of organic substances **'Organic Breath': Discharge organic substance blasts from mouth **'Organic Bullets': Fire in short sequence over a wide area **'Organic Infusion': Empower and energize anything touched or used with usually a weapon with organic substances **'Organic Wave Emission': Send out a wave of organic substances that repels everything **'Reflective Attacks': Release attacks of organic substances that can bounce off of any surface **'Scatter Shot': Release organic substances blasts that split into multiple fragments **'Sword Beam Emission': Release organic substance blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons **'Zap': A tiny short release of organic substances to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive *'Organic Constructs': he can change organic material including his own body into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence **'Blood Constructs': Constructs made from blood **'Bone Constructs': Constructs made from bones **'Comakinetic Constructs': Constructs made from hair **'Ink Constructs': Create constructs out of ink **'Papyrokinetic Constructs': Create constructs out of paper **'Plant Constructs': Create constructs out of plant-life **'Xylokinetic Constructs': Create constructs out of wood **'Poison Constructs': Create constructs out of poison **'Rubber Constructs': Create constructs out of rubber **'Sickness Constructs': Create constructs out of sickness **'Skin Constructs': Create constructs out of skin **'Wax Constructs': Constructs made from wax **'Web Constructs': Constructs made from silk/webbing *'Organic Entity Creation': he is able to create beings of organic substances, including blood, bone, wood, etc, or shape existing substances into wanted shapes and control them. He can also delete the creature once he is done with them *'Organic Generation': he can generate organic matter, including plants, disease, bodies or once living matter, such as oil or coal, whether by drawing them from already existing sources, or by manifesting them anywhere they want. He can also create only parts of the organisms, such as skin, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, or leaves, flowers, fruit, etc *'Rot Inducement': he is able to cause anything organic to wither, rot, decay and eventually disintegrate, whether living or deceased *'Shapeshifting': he can transform and reshape down to the genetic and cellular structure. He can impersonate others or enhance one's body to combat, either by turning into animal, monsters or make the body stronger. He can with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate his form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives **'Biomorphing': Transform into any living thing **'Alien Morphing': Transform into aliens **'Animal Morphing': Transform into animals **'Beast Morphing': Transform into beasts **'Deceased Shapeshifting': Transform into the deceased **'Human Morphing': Transform into humans **'Body Manipulation': Manipulate any aspect of his body **'Natural Weaponry': Form his body into weapons. **'Desire Form': Take the form of others greatest desire **'Doppelgänger Morphing': Take the appearance of other beings **'Disguise Mastery': Put on various numbers of disguises **'Elasticity': Stretch, deform, expand, or contract his body into any form imaginable **'Limb Extension': Lengthen appendages. **'Elemental Mimicry': Transform physically into inorganic element **'Elemental Shapeshifting': Manipulate his elemental body **'Empathic Shapeshifting': Shapeshift in response to his emotions **'Evolution': Enhance himself permanently via accelerated evolution **'Gender Transformation': Alter ones gender **'Matter State Shift': Alter material state **'Mimicry Form': Mimic appearance and powers of other beings **'Nemesis Form': Take the form of others worst fear **'Partial Transformation': Transform parts of his body independently of the rest **'Reactive Adaptation': Develop adaptation to combat threats or changes **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Heal rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain youth, granting eternal youth **'Self-Molecular Manipulation': Manipulate his own molecular structure **'Size Manipulation': Change the size of himself or select parts **'Limb Expansion': Enlarge limbs size **'Species-Shifting': Transform into different species *'Transmogrification': he can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings such as animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc, into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily *'Chlorokinesis': he is able to create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. He can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and walk, mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. He can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. He can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. He may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc **'Camouflage': he can cover the himself or blending in with leaves or petals **'Chlorokinetic Constructs': he can create anything out of plants/wood **'Matter Surfing': by using grass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts **'Efficacy Manipulation': he is able to do this with including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness of plants **'Flower Manipulation': he can manipulate and control flowers **'Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation': he is able to control and manipulate fruits and vegetables **'Leaf Manipulation': he can control and manipulate leaves **'Mutation Inducement': he is able to rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants **'Plant Attacks': he can attack using various forms of plants **'Plant Communication': he is also able to communicate with plants via telepathy **'Plant Empathy': he can sense a plants emotions easily **'Plant Enhancement': he can enhance plant activity **'Plant Growth': he is able to generate plant growth **'Pollen Manipulation': he can control and manipulate pollen **'Sap Manipulation': he is able to control and manipulate sap **'Seed Manipulation': he can control and manipulate seeds **'Seismic Sense': he is able to use this through plants/wood/roots **'Spore Manipulation': he is able to control and manipulate spores *'Dendrokinesis': he can control and manipulate any and all forms of wood *'Branch Generation': he can generate branches, roots, etc... Relationships Kimiko Tohomiko Besides Clay, she is closest to him. She has her own website where she always posts all of her and the teams adventures, along with video recordings of the battles. She and the gang instantly became internet superstars overnight because of it. And, of course no body knows of it; she had advertised on her site for the new apprentice job. Ping Pong had following her blog since she started it and looks up to her as his idol and hero. She looks at him as the little brother she never had before, he always seeks her approval of things and in turn she praises him highly for it. They have a very close-knit bond with each other. He doesn't seem to care of her disabilities at all; and will instantly defend her from anyone who insults her. He will also fight for her if she is unable to and knows of her true heritage and powers before coming to the temple from whispers of the heir to Celestial. Omi Omi took Ping Pong as his protégé. Omi eventually grew jealous of him considering the fact he became the other monks' favorite. But in the end, Omi trusted Ping and proudly welcomed him to the team. Shadow/Willow While still under the identity as Willow the two competitively competed over the position for Xiaolin Apprentice. The two also competed for Kimiko's attention. However, Ping Pong was indifferent of Willow, as he used to talk her with respect. He even called her sister Willow when he decided to leave the temple. Gallery 137.PNG 134.PNG 152.PNG 164.PNG 248.PNG 255.PNG 272.PNG 457.png b85a279efc3803cf8d6477ca6da8cb39.png image-7F91_523EAC90.png PingPongMaid2.png XC4.png XC_Monks_1.png 1b60cf2fa11608ec3228a696ea7c05ec.gif e63c087eef04cb7d7d8f9d087d4b4b65.gif be65053326e65d773381b32e86a5b541.gif d9a3505b186e968fc6b88f6a7f4b882e.gif 7847173dd1ae63db71810a3f140234f1.gif 81192c8906be40c764258d4032745b46.gif 6c70606162ad0a80fe4f290863c8e6d2.gif 40bdb9cf0570ecf447cc2f23dca2b724.gif 62c42b1f6a124ca9e436ff98e910bb4b.gif 55d8876f0873b817ecbd4a10aa28cb9a.gif be6b40241040d87b9c111a21c674a375.jpg e36977f989e36c7d03eb02e314a452c9.jpg 1079.jpg 8634c0197b73a33c639e22a1e81c664a.png 5.jpg 789d05ab0c8224443b62ecde45e98cc7.jpg 8503b627be13255566e08546aee2fef1.png Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Humans Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters